Soirée un peu expérimentale
by Hirondelle Agricole
Summary: [MATOINE] Après une cuite au Dernier Bar, les deux compères se retrouvent chez Mathieu. Une conversation assez étrange s'en suit. (Artwork de Dunklayth)


**Parenthèse avant la lecture : **Les Matoines talentueux de ce site nous ont donné l'envie d'en faire un à notre sauce (oui, deux Fangirls absolument folles). On espère que ça vous plaira, on y a mis tout notre cœur =D

* * *

"A POIL MATHIEU"

Antoine s'époumonait, sa sixième bouteille de bière quasiment vide à la main. Incapable de se tenir debout, il s'était écroulé dans un des somptueux fauteuils du Dernier Bar. Ledit Mathieu lui lança un regard embrumé à cause de l'alcool qui le poussait à faire à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi. Sauf peut-être la dernière requête de son acolyte, inconscient des propos qu'il tenait et de l'effet encouru sur le schizophrène. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que l'état d'ébritété du propriétaire de Samuel le poussait à adopter un comportement un peu trop sincère. Et cela passait parfaitement inaperçu, étant donné le débit de conneries incroyable d'Antoine.

A cette soirée était conviés Nyo, Kriss, le Fossoyeur et bien sûr les deux reviewers de vidéos. Le dessinateur était bien trop pris à griffoner des signes sataniques sur les serviettes, si bien que le stock fut vite liquidé et que les serveurs durent en quérir de nouvelles. Lorsque les clients ne prêtaient guère attention à lui, il parvenait discrètement à caler un "666" quelque part sur leurs vêtements. En arrière plan, on pouvait très nettement distinguer du brouhaha ambiant le discours enflammé d'un Fossoyeur un peu éméché lui aussi, sur l'un des débats cinématographiques qui defrayait la chronique : "Les zombies sont-ils voués uniquement à marcher après la mort ou peuvent-ils courir?"

"Kikidi le petit kiwi, Kikidi le petit kiwi"

Kriss dansait sur la table centrale, sous le regard consterné des autres clients sobres. Autant dire qu'une atmosphère éléctrique régnait et personne ne résistait bien longtemps à s'y joindre. Pour résumer : c'était un beau bordel sans nom.

Mais Mathieu dans tout ça? On apercevait le jeune homme recroquevillé dans un coin, vomissant ses tripes dans un seau mis à disposition à cet effet, beuglant : "J'en ai trop bu, gros!" une réplique dérivée de son émission phare. Un incident auquel il ne s'était pas préparé. Il avait pris une bière, et une deuxième, puis il s'était arrêté de compter lorsque le coktail maison un peu explosif du bar était arrivé.

* * *

"Bon, on a pris le métro tout à l'heure -euh, il me semble ouaip- mais vu notre état, ça serait plus prudent qu'on rentre à pied. J'te raccompagne à l'hôtel? demande Antoine d'un ton enjoué mais néamoins dirigé par l'alcool.

-J'habite à Paris, ducon. J'rentre direct chez moi.

-J'gratte c'que j'peux. De toute façon t'es tellement bourré que tu pourras pas faire trois mètres sans te casser la gueule.

-Ah ouaip, on parie? Mate ça, et pas mon derrière petit coquinou."

A ces mots, Mathieu lui tourna le dos et avança d'une démarche peu assurée. Et comme l'avait prédit son compère, il s'étala violemment sur le sol avec toute la grâce d'un homme soûl. Il se releva, une main sur le crâne, le visage défiguré par la douleur.

"Putain de poteau de merde!

-J'vais pas te dire que j'te l'avais dit mais... J'te l'avais dit.

-Ta gueule!"

Antoine profita de cet instant propice pour lui rire au nez, aidé par l'alcool. Cela ne lui avait pas été donné très souvent de voir Mathieu dans un tel état. Ce qui était assez marrant en soi, voire presque touchant. Après un long fou rire, prenant appui l'un sur l'autre, ils rejoignirent tant bien que mal l'appartement de l'homme aux multiples personnalités.

Parvenus au seuil de la porte, Antoine eut une soudaine révélation :

"Euh, j'fais comment pour rentrer chez moi, en fait?"

Une question qui réveilla en Mathieu des pensées typiquement patronnales. Subjugué par ces visions intimes, mais troublantes, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de mettre la clef dans la serrure pour de bon, un va-et-vient mécanique l'en empêchant, qui n'eut pour finalité que de rendre ses pensées encore plus subjectives et le faire légèrement rougir

"Bah dis donc, Mathieu, t'as pris un coup d'chaud?" il lui adressa un clin d'oeil suivi d'une tape "amicale" sur l'épaule. "C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là?"

L'alcool lui faisant perdre tout sens de la répartie, il bégaya une réponse incompréhensible, tentant de se justifier en vain. Il finit par récupérer sa maîtrise de lui-même et parvint enfin à ouvrir la porte, invitant d'un coup de tête son compagnon à y pénétrer également :

"T'as qu'à rester ici ce soir. Sauf si t'aimes pas les chats.

-J'adore les chats moi, c'est tout velu et tout doux..."

Mathieu passa discrètement sa tête à l'angle d'un mur.

"Moi aussi, je suis tout velu et tout doux, déclara-t-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu t'fous d'moi? J'te bats largement sur ce terrain". Antoine passa sa main dans sa chevelure imposante. "On peut comparer nos douceurs respectives, si tu veux.

-Ah bon, sérieux?" Le plus petit des deux semblait enchanté.

"J'déconnais sinon, hein...

-Ouaip mais, moi aussi t'inquiètes, j'suis pas...pas gay.

-Tu aimes le... canoë? Pas-gay... Pagaie, tout ça tout ça."

Mathieu lui lança un regard blasé qui témoignait de son exaspération quant aux punchlines périmées de son ami, puis l'abandonna.

"Trêve de mondanités, j'vais prendre ma douche, fouille rien, pas de conneries"

Il claqua la porte.

"Oublie pas de te laver les dents, le dégueuli c'est pas cool pour se rouler des pelles..."

Un lourd silence lui répondit. Petite déception, mais au fond de lui, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que ces paroles atteignent les oreilles de Mathieu.

Antoine, se retrouvant livré à lui-même, débuta un inventaire et une reconnaissance des lieux. Bel appartement, mais ça ne valait en aucun cas sa superbe maison, partagée avec Samuel et Richard. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration un peu trollique sur les bords, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Joignant l'utile à l'agréable, il fit un détour par le frigo pour se sustenter et mit son plan diabolique à exécution. Il ouvrit le robinet et actionna l'eau chaude. Quelques secondes après, un hurlement un poil féminin déchira l'atmosphère.

"PUTAIN, ANTOINE! REMET CETTE EAU CHAUDE A LA CON".

Il maintint le robinet quelques instant supplémentaires, puis mit fin au supplice accompagné d'un rire théâtral.

"Tu vas le payer, gamin" ajouta Mathieu de sa voix la plus connue, celle qui émoustille les Fangirls, et les Antoine Daniel, mais ça, bien sûr, il n'était pas au courant.

Ce fut au tour du créateur de What The Cut ?! de se laisser envahier par des pensées peu catholiques. Il prit ses aises et s'installa dans le salon, à la recherche d'une occupation qui pourrait éloigner Mathieu de ses songes.

Dès que celui-ci quitta la douche, il rejoignit la pièce principale, affublé de son Kigurumi panda tant adulé par les Fans. Antoine eut un rire nerveux en l'apercevant.

"Sérieusement, mec. SERIEUX?

-Bah quoi, j'suis trop kawaii" s'exclama Mathieu de sa voix attachante qui caractérise le Geek.

Antoine se frotta vigoureusement les mains.

"Bon alors, le Panda, il va vraiment me faire payer mes actes ou alors ce n'était qu'une parole en l'air?"

Le schizophrène déglutit. Il ne répondit rien. Il tentait de déceler l'once d'humour dans la voix de son interlocuteur, mais ne la trouva pas. Il se contenta d'enfiler sa paire de lunettes de soleil.

"Ouaip, le Panda des chansons paillardes! s'écria Antoine.

-Mes pensées sont toujours paillardes quand il s'agit de toi, gamin...

-Tu veux pas m'en faire part, alors?

-Bah, c'est-à-dire qu'elles sont un poil gênantes, vois-tu. Mon innocence s'envole quand tu es à mes côtés."

Conversation très étrange, que ni mêmes eux ne pouvaient estimer sérieuse ou non.

"Aide moi à perdre la mienne!"

La soirée atteignait finalement le paroxysme de la bizarrerie.

Ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles, Mathieu s'assit tout près de lui sur le sofa, et lui mit une chaine pornographique afin que ses pulsions se calment. En réalité, il n'avait pas saisi la subtilité pas si subtile que ça, d'Antoine, qui s'empressa de corriger le tir.

"Non non nooooon c'est pas ce que je voulais dire" illustrant ses propos d'une vive main sur la cuisse du Panda ; main qu'il retira aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit le doux sursaut de son camarade.

Un calme gênant prit place. Antoine toussa bruyamment.

"Tu veux un café? l'interrogea Mathieu afin de détendre l'atmosphère, et surtout de changer le sujet.

-Un café, à trois heures du mat'? Euuuh, yolo je présume?

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit? Café du Matin, café des copains! Café d'la Soirée, café des pédés. Oh merde oublie ce que j'viens de dire" il agrémente sa prestation d'une facepalm.

Mathieu quitta la salle avec rapidité, désirant à tout prix s'extirper de cette ambiance un peu trop sulfureuse à son goût. Antoine réalisa l'absurdité de la situation. Puis l'autre réapparut avec deux tasses. Il lui en tendit une, mais rendu maladroit par l'alcool et ses sentiments, elle lui échappa des mains, le liquide dégoulinant le long de ses jambes, humidifiant et donnant une teinte marron à son kigurumi jadis immaculé.

"Ca brule, oh bordel!"

Par réflexe, omettant la présence d'Antoine, il ôta son kigurumi précipitamment. Mathieu, en caleçon. Dans le salon. Devant son comparse.

"Tout va bien. Tout. Va. Bi... OH MON DIEU! Rhabille toi p'tit con!"

Antoine riait à coeur joie, mais on décelait clairement de la gène dans son regard, et quelque chose qui fit rougir Mathieu lorsqu'il en comprit la nature. Il s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose d'acerbe, comme à son habitude, dans le but de masquer sa confusion, mais des bruits de pas suivi d'une porte s'ouvrant à la volée les interrompit.

"Mathieu, t'es parti avec mes clefs j'peux plus rentrer chez m..."

Nyo restait bouche bée, une main sur la poignée, perdu devant cette vision irréaliste.

"C'est absolument pas ce que tu crois et...

-A chaque fois qu'une phrase commence par cette expression, on peut estimer que nos hypothèses sont vérifiées... et étrangement, à caractère sexuel."

Cette réplique empêcha les deux reviewers de vidéos de répondre, pris au dépourvu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Antoine Daniel ne savait pas quoi dire.


End file.
